Immortal Remorse
by Eternal Eyes
Summary: Marik has won and the world has been cast into darkness. Yugi is missing and Yami is in the Shadow Realm. With her friends in captivity, she wonders if everything they fought for had been in vain. Could there be hope to restore the peace they once lived?
1. Chapter 1

I know I said I wouldn't post this yet until after I completed _Hate Me, It's Easier_ but seeing as it's already written [just needs some editing], I thought what the hell? Maybe it's due to my current fixation on the Bakura/Anzu pairing. *shrug* Who knows?

This was the first YGO chapter story that I wrote and completed [boy I had so many that never found the finish line -_-]. After some encouragement from a few people and heavy consideration of my own, I decided to start posting it again. For those of you who've read it before, not much will have changed. Some scenes are new and some others were deleted because I know more about the anime [finally found a site that has some of the manga posted] and each character and realized what I originally wrote was, for the most part, kind of OOC. Normally I use the name Atemu instead of Yami but for the sake of this story's setting, I will be using Yami. This is also the only time [I think] that Yami will be portrayed as a "good guy" so to speak.

The first chapter will be in first person and the rest will be in third. It originally was in first person and third person but that can become too confusing for myself now that I'm more knowledgeable in writing. I felt it best to leave the first chapter in first person though I'm not entirely sure why. I guess it just seemed right.

* * *

What did we do to deserve this?

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears_

We were good people right? Surely we hadn't done anything to deserve this fate. Yugi lost one of the most important duels of his life. With that loss came darkness. Everyone had been enslaved. Everyone except Yugi that is. He disappeared after Yami had been sent to the Shadow Realm. Literally. A bright light encased his body and when it disappeared, he was gone. Nobody knows what happened to him and the Rare Hunters search for him daily.

_And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave_

I had been spared from enslavement and I don't know why. It hurts me more and more everyday knowing my friends are suffering and I'm not. Why did I get different treatment?

_Your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

I took out the piece of the puzzle Yugi had given me. He told me that no matter what, don't let Marik get his hands on it or else the world would crumble. Because without that piece the puzzle was completely useless to Marik. I promised to keep it hidden, keep it safe and so far I have. I'm glad Ryou is not here to endure this. Though it was strange because he had disappeared as well when Marik banished the spirit of the Millennium Ring to the Shadow Realm.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_  
_This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

I cannot say that I'm not enslaved completely. At first I was locked in a cell with everybody else. After a few weeks I had been moved to a room where I couldn't leave unless accompanied by a servant. I knew special treatment when I saw it and it upset me.

_When you cried  
I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream  
__I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand  
Through all of these years  
But you still have...  
All of me_

I didn't break down until I had been moved from the cell. The shock to my system had been too much and it hurt so much to see my best friend in as much turmoil as he was. He didn't move after he collapsed to the ground where we all stood. I remember running to him and hugging him.

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind_

He cried into my chest. He had lost his best friend and now he would lose everyone else. The fate of the world had been decided on a simple card game. He must have known Marik was approaching us because he quickly pulled out a small piece of the Millennium puzzle and shoved it in my pocket. He urgently made me promise to protect it. I didn't say much except for an agreement before Marik ripped him out of my arms and pulled the puzzle from his neck.

_Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased  
All the sanity in me_

I don't remember being so scared in my life. I think it easily surpassed the fear I felt when I suddenly found myself standing on a platform during those series of tests that Shadi put Yami through. At least then I had an idea of the outcomes. Here I don't and it terrifies me.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

I don't think we had this in mind during the excitement that followed the announcement of Battle City.

_When you cried  
I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream  
I'd fight away all of your fears_

Nothing like this at all.

_And I held your hand  
Through all of these years  
But you still have…all of me  
_

I don't know how much more of this I can take. The day-to-day of constant worry. One thing that worries me the most is that I don't know why Marik spared me. He couldn't possibly know about the puzzle piece could he? I haven't seen the bastard since that day and frankly I don't want to.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

I know Yugi's gone but something deep inside was telling me not to give up hope. He would be back. The piece of the puzzle I had in my possession strengthened that hope.

_When you cried  
I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream  
I'd fight away all of your fears_

I jumped when a knock sounded at the door and quickly hid the piece beneath my clothing where it would fit snugly between my breasts, sitting right on the front clasp of my bra. I wore a white and tan dress. It was very low cut in the front, with long billowing sleeves. Entirely too much cleavage showed in my opinion. The dress ended at my feet, brushing slightly against the floor. I turned towards the door as it opened to reveal Rashiid.

"Yes?" I asked.

"My master wishes to see you now." He said.

_And I held your hand  
Through all of these years_

I narrowed my eyes in confusion. I had been told to dress in what I was given to wear but I didn't know it I would be going to see _him_. It confused me and terrified me at the same time. I might actually learn the reason for me being here.

"Do you know what for?" I asked.

"I do not know miss. I insist that you come immediately. It is not wise to anger him further than he already is." He begged.

I nodded slowly as I stood and silently followed him. We no longer resided in Domino. Marik had brought everyone back to Egypt. I guess his homeland, or that of his host to be more precise, would be his headquarters for world domination. Many ancient artifacts and works of art littered the hallway. Though they were beautiful, I couldn't bring myself to admire them. That would require a happiness of sorts on my part and I just wasn't feeling it. Rashiid motioned towards the door and I stepped forward. I took a deep breath as I put my hand on the knob.

_But you still have…all of me…_

'Well here goes…' I sighed and knocked on the door.

_All of me....  
All of me..._

_

* * *

_

Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

"Enter." Came a rough voice.

Anzu had to refrain from visibly shaking as she slowly entered. Raking her eyes across the room, she spotted him lounging in a throne chair in the far corner. One of his legs draped over one of the arms while he lazily rolled the puzzle between his hands. She gulped down the large lump that formed in her throat, blinking back the tears that immediately sprung to her eyes. She pushed a ringlet back behind her ear. Her hair had grown to her mid-back during her imprisonment and was presently pinned to the back of her head in a simple bun. Anzu usually straightened her hair but the maid assigned to her insisted heavily that she leave them, claiming them to be beautiful, and she promised she would help her keep them tamed. Anzu hated her curls because they often got in the way and she found it easier to just straighten them and pull her hair back in a ponytail. After reluctantly agreeing with her maid, she allowed her to pin them back in a flat bun with a few locks framing her face.

She stood for a moment before Marik raised his head and acknowledged her. He swung his leg from the arm of the chair and stood, placing the puzzle in the seat he just vacated and walked up to her. He dismissed his Hunters with a single glance. He walked in a slow circle around Anzu, placing a finger on her collarbone to trace a line around her back over her right shoulder to my chin where he lifted her face so that her eyes met his. She tried to not let her fear show through her eyes but it was hard. A sudden surge of confidence rocked her core.

"You rang?" She asked mockingly.

He chuckled at her comment, apparently it amused him. She pulled her chin from his grip and took a step back. He smirked down at her and walked around to her back. She felt his hand on her hair and a tug on the pin that held the bun in place. In a swift motion, the pin was pulled and her hair unrolled, cascading down her back. He moved her hair, unraveling it completely. There were other clips in her hair, one on each side of her head, separating the two curls that framed her face from the rest of her hair.

"Such a pretty little girl." He said as he threaded his fingers through her hair.

"I am eighteen years old…I am NOT a little girl anymore." She corrected him quietly.

"Indeed." He said.

"Why am I here? What purpose could I possibly serve?" She asked.

He smirked, a dark look passing through his eyes. He grabbed her suddenly, crushing her tight against his chest. She pushed at him with her forearms but to no avail.

"You can struggle all you like, I'm much stronger." He grinned.

Anzu glared as she defiantly continued her struggle. The grip he had on her arms tightened and she grimaced, biting back a cry of pain.

"I can do much more than that. I suggest you cease your struggle." He warned, his mouth dangerously close to hers.

His voice washed darkly over her and she shivered in fear before she could stop herself. She felt his chuckle reverberate through her chest. However, neither one of them expected the action of Anzu bringing her knee up sharply, catching him between the legs and forcing him to release her. She skittered away from his reach and ran out of the room. Rishid entered the room as she rushed past.

"Make sure she is locked in there for the rest of the night." Marik told him from his folded position on the floor.

"Yes Master Marik." Rishid bowed and left.

_'I'll make her learn.'_ He thought darkly.

His first impulse had been to kill her for such an act but he wasn't going to do that. Oh no she would get hers in the end and he would enjoy every second of it. He had an interest in her that seemed to grow daily ever since he first captured her along with her friends. At first he was going to leave her in slavery with all of her friends but at the last moment he changed his mind and had her moved to a more accommodating residency. A place where she couldn't run or hide from him.

-----

Anzu ran into her room and slammed the door, tears of anger and despair coming down her cheeks. The maid already there waiting for her.

"Please help me get this off." She asked.

The young girl immediately moved to unzip it and pull it off her arms. She stepped out of it and the girl hung it up. A knock came at the door as Anzu slid on her robe.

"It's open." She said, knowing it wasn't Marik and tied the sash in a knot.

"Miss I'm informing you that you will be locked in til tomorrow." He said.

"Good…I don't want to leave this room nor do I want to see that ass again." She said as she sat in a chair in the doorway leading to a small balcony.

"What is your name?"

The man blinked as if surprised by her question.

"I beg your pardon miss?" he asked.

"I asked for your name. It irritates me that I don't know it and you've been assisting me ever since I was put here but I never thought to ask. So...what is it?" she explained.

"Rishid miss." He answered.

"Thank you Rishid and please don't call me 'miss', it makes me feel old. My name is Anzu." She told him.

"Yes I will do that." He bowed and left the room to stand outside.

"Maria you may leave. I will make the bath myself." She told her.

"Yes ma'am I will come back in the morning." Maria said and left the room.

The lock being slid into place was the last sound before Anzu stood and went into the private bathroom. Once she was finished she dressed for bed and walked to her bed while brushing her hair. She tied it off in a braid and pulled off her robe. She reached under one of her pillows and extracted a small pouch, dropping the puzzle piece inside and closed it up. She placed it beside her and went to sleep. But unfortunately she wasn't gonna get much sleep that night.

A light mist rose above the place beside her and formed into a being of flesh and blood. He sat with his legs crossed in front of him as he watched her sleep. He had been observing everything for awhile. Most of the boldness for her outbursts came from him. While he felt quite proud of her, he also knew where her action would lead her. He moved to sit with his back against the headboard and closed his eyes to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**She walked into a dark room and the door slammed behind her. Jumping, she tried to open the door but found it to be locked. She turned back around quickly when she heard a noise. Her heart began to beat faster as her skin crawled. She began to slowly walk further in the room. A crackling fire dimly light the room. A large bed sat in the middle of the room. She recognized the room to be hers.**_

_**The air was still.**_

_**Something was wrong.**_

_**Something was very wrong and it made her nervous and afraid. She froze completely in place when something brushed against her arm and hair. She immediately regretted it when a strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her tight against their body. She immediately began struggling and in one quick motion they grabbed her arms and spun her around. Her eyes widened in shock and fear when she realized who held her. He threw her on the bed and straddled her waist. pinning her down. She sat up to push him away but he had her tightly locked in place. He grabbed her arms and pushing her back down, put his lips on her neck. He fondled a breast through her silk nightgown as he moved to her ear. **_

_I don't want this!_

_**He sat up and grabbed the top of her gown, ripping the material straight down the middle to pull it off. He tossed it aside and looked back down at her, his eyes glazed over with lust. She shuddered in disgust and he took it the wrong way. **_

"_**Such a beautiful creature." He whispered as he leaned down. **_

_**She narrowed her eyes; his words had no effect on her. She would not be put into submission so easily. She fought against him and he backhanded her. The hit had been so hard that it dazed her for a moment. But a moment was long enough. He pulled the rest of her clothes off, having already taken off his and went back to her neck as he moved into place. He pushed inside her in a hard, quick thrust. She shrieked out in pain as he ripped through her and started crying. Her sobbing got louder and harder as he moved. After awhile he groaned real loud and she felt a warm liquid shoot inside her, biting back a sharp cry when he pulled out. He got off the bed and went into the bathroom. **_

_**She moved to sit up and it was a real struggle, the pain had been intense and her body became numb. She reached out to the shelf inside the headboard of the bed but her hand slipped and she hit a lower shelf. When she hit it, it knocked loose the Millennium Puzzle piece hidden there. She picked it up and looked at it as she covered up in her torn nightgown. **_

"_**What is that in your hand?" came his voice. **_

_**She closed her hand over it and hid it behind her back as she snapped her head up; her eyes wide in surprise. **_

"_**N-nothing." She stuttered. **_

"_**Give it to me." He commanded. **_

_**She slowly shook her head as she slid back away from him. He crawled on the bed after her and pried the object from her hand. He moved the object towards the light to get a better look at it. She gulped down her fear and prepared herself for what was to come. He narrowed his eyes when he recognized it. **_

"_**So this is why it won't work…and you've had it all this time." He said as he advanced upon her. **_

_**She moved off the bed and tried to run but he got to her first. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. He pocketed the puzzle piece then backhanded her with his now free hand, knocking her to the floor. Her eyes blurred from tears and her head spun in pain. She gave a surprised cry when she received a sharp sting on her back. She twisted around to look behind and was stunned to see him wielding a leather belt. He raised it and brought it down across her back. She choked back a sob as a dull pain shot through her back.**_

Anzu sat up fast, panting hard.

_'Ohh God.' _

It was only a dream but it felt real, it felt very real. It terrified her. With a slight gasp, she turned to her headboard, her hand diving into the back of the shelf to retrieve the piece and hide it before anyone came in. She started in surprise when she spotted a body beside her. A gasp left her lips when she realized who it was.

"Ryou?" I questioned quietly.

He slowly opened his eyes.

"OHMYGOD! Bakura!"

She jerked back from him only to hit the edge of the bed and fall off.

"You're not supposed to be here. You're supposed to be in the Shadow Realm where Marik sent you." She said.

A brow rose in question and then he moved so suddenly she didn't have time to react and let out a startled gasp as he pinned her to the wall beside her bed.

"Would you like to call for him before I rip out your voice box?" He asked calmly.

His hand grasped her throat tightly but not enough to cut off her air supply. She slowly shook her head.

"Hmm…why is that? Aren't you his little whore?"

He saw anger flash in her eyes before her fear of him replaced it. She shook her head again. He released her throat but kept a hand on each side of her head to keep her from escaping. He stood and watched her reaction for a moment. She parted her lips so she could take in air she was lacking and licked her lips nervously. She flinched when he shifted on his feet and he smirked, which caused her to flinch again. He began to wonder just how far he could push her. He moved closer to her and she tried to push back further from him but she was already flat against the wall.

"Am I making you nervous?"

Before she could answer he moved his face to the crook of her shoulder as he laced his fingers with hers, pinning her hands to the wall. He lay a few kisses up the side of her throat to the back of her ear. He could hear her whimper as he lightly ran the tip of his tongue behind her earlobe. He could tell she was forcing her body not to react and was failing miserably. She tensed and squeezed his hands when a knock sounded from the other side of the door.

"Miss it's Maria." Came a female voice.

Bakura moved off the girl and she walked towards the door. As she got to the door, he faded away.

"You may come in." Anzu said.

The lock slid and the door opened.

"I have your breakfast miss." She said.

"I'm surprised he even allowed it." Anzu said sarcastically. "Is it poisoned?"

"No ma'am. I'm in charge of preparing your food so I assure you it is fine. She replied truthfully.

"All right, thank you, you may leave." Anzu told her and she bowed and left.

She turned to bring her food back to the bed and nearly dropped the tray when she saw Bakura sitting against the headboard. She took a deep breath to calm herself and proceeded towards the bed. She set the tray on the chest at the foot of the bed and sat down.

"Do you want any?" She asked without casting a glance his way.

She felt a movement on the bed as he moved closer. He reached over and plucked the apple from the tray. She sat for a moment, deciding whether or not she wanted to attempt a conversation. Her nerves were still rattled from what happened just before Maria came to the door. Finally she decided to take her chances.

"So…um…where did you come from?" She asked.

"The puzzle piece you have." He answered a few moments later.

She frowned in confusion as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"What do you mean the puzzle piece?" She asked.

"Do you remember when Bandit Keith trapped Yugi in that burning building?" He asked.

She nodded her head.

"Well, while pretending to be Ryou as I helped him pick up the pieces, I transferred a part of my soul to one of the pieces. Though, at the time this occurred, I did it to discover the secret of the puzzle." He answered.

"What happened to Ryou?" She asked.

"When Marik beat me in the Shadow Game during our match at Battle City. Ryou was sent to the Shadow Realm instead of me." He replied.

He finished off the apple.

"I've been watching what's been going on for some time now but somehow I missed what happened from the first couple months you were in a prison up until a few days ago." He explained. "Enlighten me."

"What is there to tell? I was put into a jail cell like everybody else. Then after a couple months they moved me here. Marik ordered it. I don't know what he wants with me." She said.

"Well I think you have an idea." He replied.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Your nightmare." He replied.

Her eyes widened.

"Ohh." She breathed.

"Why did you do what you did earlier?" She asked a moment later.

He shrugged his shoulders and gazed out the window. Anzu sighed as she stood and took her hair from its braid, brushing it out and headed towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" he asked sharply.

"I am going to take a bath." She answered as she stepped into the bathroom and shut the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Anzu sighed contentedly as she slid into the hot water.

"This water feels so good."

Her euphoria, however, was brief as her thoughts suddenly turned to her new "roommate".

_How did I go from one psychotic yami to another?_

"There has to be something better than this." She muttered to herself as she stretched across the large round tub for the washrag.

"I believe hell is."

Anzu froze.

_It's not him, please don't be him._ She repeated in her mind as she turned her head.

Too bad she lied to herself.

Bakura sat behind her, his legs crossed. He had on no shirt and with the way he had his legs positioned she couldn't tell if there was anything there either. Anzu turned back as a flame spread over her face and down her neck. He leaned over and took the rag from her hand.

"What are you-"

"Do you know where most of your backbone came from when you met with Marik?" he asked

"I guess my stupidity got the best of me." She answered, sliding up a bit as he squeezed the excess water from the rag, letting it run down her back.

Bakura smirked. "I guess that would be one thing but it actually came from me." He responded.

She stiffened in surprise and he chuckled as he moved, dropping his feet in the water.

"I am able to connect to your soul and act a bit through you because I reside in the puzzled piece and you had it with you." He said.

"Hmm."

She brought her legs up against her chest, resting her chin on her knees as she wrapped her arms around her legs and closed her eyes.

"You seem to be very trusting of me…considering the fact that I could kill you or rape you or whatever comes to mind first. And no one would ever think of me being the attacker since I supposedly don't exist." He said.

"Mmmhmm." She murmured.

"Are you even listening to me?" He snapped.

"Mmmhmm."

Relaxation came easy for Anzu as she didn't get much sleep the night before, no thanks to her nightmares. She started to fall asleep. No other noise came from him except with the washcloth so she relaxed completely and fell asleep

He was surprised to say the least when he realized she fell asleep. Then an idea came to mind. Sliding into the water, he sat directly behind her and slid his arms around her waist. She didn't wake, only murmured in her sleep as she shifted. His hands glided lightly across her arms, his fingertips just barely brushing against the side of her breasts. Her body reacted immediately, the nipple hardening. He slid his palm over her stomach coming to rest on the underside of her breast. She shifted again, making a small noise in the back of her throat.

Bakura smirked, realizing his actions were triggering into her subconscious.

He hugged her tight against his chest with his other arm as he moved his hand to fully cup her breast, letting his thumb graze over the nipple in a teasing manner. Dropping his head to her shoulder, he nipped at the skin. She moaned lightly again. He spread her legs apart, locking her ankles around his. He slipped his arm under her leg, his hand sliding alongside her inner thigh and squeezed the tight muscle. Her legs spread a bit more and taking the opportunity, he slipped his hand between them. Pleased to find her wet, he pushed a finger inside her, immediately finding her G-spot. Her walls were swollen and hugged his finger tight. Curling his finger, he pushed against the soft spongy wall, making her gasp and arch from him. He moved his other hand down, lightly touching her clit. She groaned as her hands flew up to grasp at his legs. He pushed hard against her walls as he moved his hand in and out, his other fingers teasing her clit. She gasped, panting as she neared her peak. She came a few moments later with a cry. His hands came up to rest on her hips.

She released a small pleased moan as she woke up. She froze when she realized what happened and took a sharp intake of air.

"Oh no…I'm still dreaming." She mumbled.

He smirked. Squeezing her hips, he placed his lips to the back of her neck in a small kiss.

"I assure you you're not." He told her, running his palms up her sides.

She tried to pull away but he held her tight.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." He cooed in her ear.

She shivered at the feeling of his breath on her ear.

"If I recall correctly, you seemed to be enjoying yourself well."

Anzu flushed darkly in embarrassment. He kissed all around her upper back and her neck to make her more relaxed and it did just that a few minutes later. Circling his arms around her waist, he hugged her tight as he hid his eyes on her shoulder.

"How much do you trust me?" She asked her.

She took a deep breath and exhaled. "Far more than Marik."

"Good."

He told her to wash as he pulled himself from the tub and wrapped up in a towel. He went back into the bedroom, leaving the confused girl behind.

Several moments passed before Anzu emerged from the bathroom. Her small frame, wrapped in nothing but a fluffy robe, stood shyly by the doorway. Bakura watched her with an unclouded gaze. His intent was very clear and that scared her. He planned to bed her that night whether she wanted to or not. What scared her even more was that she wanted it. She didn't know if the lack of sleep caused her sudden delusion but she figured she could reside in it for awhile. Approaching him slowly, she got within arms reach and he pulled her to him. He focused on her clothed stomach, his pupils dilating as he recalled the few moments before. A hot buzz spread over her body as he slipped his hands inside her robe to grasp her slim waist. Raising his arms he slid the robe off her shoulders, letting it hang freely around her hips. He swept his lips across her stomach, his tongue darting out to graze the skin. He left a hot trail to her breasts where he took a nipple into his mouth and bit down gently. Anzu gasped as she arched into him, her hands burying themselves into his hair in hopes to steady herself under the intensity of his ministrations. Anzu's belly tightened in heightened arousal. Releasing her breast, he jerked her down into his lap, his mouth slanting over hers in a deep kiss. The belt of her robe loosened and the robe fell to the ground, leaving her bare. He fell back onto the bed, letting her lay on top for a few minutes before rolling over. Sliding down her body, he pushed her legs apart. Finding her to be completely hairless in this spot had been a pleasant surprise; one he would partake in immediately.

His tongue quickly found the tight bud of her clit and glided over it slowly. Anzu groaned and cried out as she arched her back, her legs spreading further apart. Taking the first two fingers of his hand, he slid them inside her opening, nearly groaning as her walls immediately tightened around them. Curling the tips, he quickly found her G-spot again and moved his hand to rub against it as he continued his oral assault. Within moments, Anzu came with a cry. He felt himself throb in need of release. Pulling his fingers from her body, he licked them clean and, giving her clit one last lick, he stood up and carefully slid inside. When he met her barrier, he slammed his hips forward. She gave a short cry of pain before muffling the sound with her fist in her mouth. A few moments passed before they could continue on as one.

* * *

Sorry if that seemed cut off but I felt I should leave it there. Don't feel that I need to continue further with this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

A knock at the door woke Anzu from her deep slumber.

"Who is it?" She asked.

The door opened to reveal Maria and Rashid.

"Master has requested your presence ma'am." Maria said.

"What does that ass want now?" she asked, sitting up and keeping the sheet around her shoulders.

She briefly took note of Bakura's absence and saw the puzzle piece beneath the pillow beside her.

"Give me a few minutes to dress," Anzu said, brushing her hair away with one hand.

Maria went to her closet and pulled a magnificent black and dark blue dress vaguely similar to the tan and white one she wore last time she met with Marik.

"Thank you Maria." She smiled warmly at the young girl as she laid out the dress.

The two left and she quickly dressed and brushed out her hair. She grabbed the puzzle piece and hid it beneath her clothes then opened the door, letting them know she was ready.

"Oh one more thing, I have to warn you…you're not going to just see my master." Rashid began nervously.

Anzu gave him a look of confusion. "Then what's going on?" she asked.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you so pretend to be surprised. The friend of yours who had gone missing…has been found…" he trailed off.

Anzu gasped and covered her mouth with both hands, stopping dead in her tracks.

"No…Yugi…" she gasped.

After a few minutes, they got to the throne room where Marik was already there waiting. Anzu was told to sit on the cushion beside Marik's throne and then a gold band was put on her wrist. She frowned at it and then lifted her arm to look at it more carefully and horrified to see that she was chained to the leg of the throne. She glared up at him. He was already looking down at her. She opened her mouth to ask what was the meaning of this but he cut her off.

"You will hold your tongue or I will not hesitate to beat you until you are the color of your gown." He said coldly.

She narrowed her eyes at him, releasing a small growl and she turned away from him as the door opened. Yugi was being escorted in by two guards. He was shocked to see Anzu sitting beside Marik and she noticed that so she lifted her hand showing him the restraint and he nodded. Then all of their friends were brought in. Joey put up more of a fight than the others which resulted him being slammed into the ground. Serenity winced but kept in her place.

A long silence followed.

"Well, well, well little Yugi…so nice of you to drop by." Marik said smirking.

Yugi sat up, ignoring the searing pain in his head as he looked at Marik.

"You should enjoy this small bit of time you have in the presence of your friends because it will most likely be the last time you seem them." He said.

He moved his hand to Anzu and set it on her head, stroking her hair. She tried to move her head away but he grabbed her hair in a split second to prevent it. She grimaced at the pain and kept still. All of her friends could sense and feel the amount of anger coming off her.

"Funny how it all came down to this…your last few moments." Marik said to the prisoners before him as he looked down at Anzu, twirling her hair around his finger.

She closed her eyes as single tear slid down her cheek, wanting nothing more than to crawl in a dark corner and cry until she could no more.

"Now little Yugi. I would like to know why the Millennium Puzzle does not work." He stated as he stood.

He grabbed Anzu's arm and pulled her up, the chain disappearing from her wrist. He grasped her other arm in his hand and turned their bodies so that he could see them. Confusion and fright was written clear on her face. Everyone was confused as well as to what he wanted with her. Then they watched in horror as he leaned down and forcefully kissed her. She tried to break free but was unsuccessful in doing so. What shocked Yugi even more was what was behind Marik. Focusing more closely, he saw that it was a person, a transparent version of Bakura and he looked angry.

He didn't understand why.

Marik turned and set Anzu down in the throne, two straps appearing to hold her arms down. He leaned down and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

"You will learn to appreciate and obey me." He told her.

"Like hell I will!" She growled.

The transparent Bakura smirked at what she said. This made Yugi wonder. He knew Bakura took refuge in the puzzle piece, Yami had told him, so he knew Anzu had it somewhere on her or else he wouldn't be here.

"Well?" Marik turned back to Yugi.

"It will not work because I took a piece from it and had it hidden so you will never find it." told him.

He frowned suddenly and then punched him. Anzu shrieked in surprise and everybody else gasped. But Yugi had matured a lot more during his disappearance and his tolerance for pain was higher.

"I figured that as much." Marik said. "Where is it?" He asked.

"I'm not telling you…I'd rather die." He fired back.

Marik punched him again and again.

"Stop it! Marik stop it!" Anzu screamed.

He turned to look at her. She was on the verge of tears and had such hurt in her eyes Yugi almost wasn't able to look at her. He walked up to her and she cringed in her seat, twisting her hands in the binds. He knelt before her and put his hands on her cheeks, wiping away her tears before they fell. She let out a deep breath. It was apparent she was scared to death of him but he was ignoring that.

"Take the prisoners back, including the runt." Marik told the guards.

As soon as they left, Anzu was freed from the chair. She just sat there, not knowing what to do. She was shocked he actually listened.

"Don't get used to doing that." Marik said, his back facing her.

He was standing now by the door where the guards took the prisoners through.

"U-used t-to what?" she stuttered.

"This will be the last time that happens." He continued.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she exclaimed.

He turned to her with such anger in his eyes, she shrunk down in the chair in fear as he approached her.

"Don't play games with me you stupid, little bitch!" He yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" she yelled back.

He appeared before her she could blink and backhanded her with such force that she doubled over the arm of the throne. She blinked her eyes to clear her vision from her tears as the pain clouded her mind.

"Take her back to her room." Marik commanded.

Anzu gave no fight as she was pulled from the throne and lead out of the room.

Bakura immediately came out of the puzzle piece as soon as Anzu was alone in her room. He looked at her face, seeing the large red mark. He know it would bruise badly.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

She nodded. "I'm gonna get ready for bed."

Bakura had settled himself on her bed by the time she came out. She smiled as she walked up to him. She crawled into his lap as she kissed him. He instantly reacted and pushed up against her, sliding the straps of her nightgown off when something stopped him.

"Well, well, well," said a voice.

Bakura and Anzu whipped their head to the door and saw Marik. Anzu let out a choked gasp as Bakura released a low threatening growl.

"This is an interesting find." He said smirking.


	6. Chapter 6

"So nice to see you again Bakura." Marik said.

Anzu knew she was in trouble now.

'_He's gonna kill Bakura and he's gonna kill me and my friends.'_ She thought.

"I'm not gonna kill him just yet. But you are right about what I'm gonna do to you." Marik said.

She gave him a stunned look. How could she forget his ability to read minds. Then three of Marik's followers came in the room. Marik pulled Anzu from Bakura and the three men got Bakura.

"Take him to the dungeons." He instructed.

They left, taking Bakura with them and leaving her alone with Marik.

"Now as for you…I'm gonna enjoy your punishment." He said.

He grabbed her arm tight and threw her back against the wall. He put his hand beside her head on the wall and leaned towards her.

"Did you really think you could hide him forever?" he asked in a low voice.

"Not forever…just until he was ready to kick your ass."

The reply earned her a sharp slap to the face.

"You will be locked in here until I am ready to give you your punishment." He said and left the room.

She sighed heavily and sunk to the ground. Everything now depended on whatever Bakura had planned and Anzu keeping the three-dimensional golden jigsaw piece safe.

"You got company!" The guard announced as he tossed a body into the cell.

Bakura landed with a dull thud as he hit the wall and immediately got up, ignoring the pain in his body and looked at his surroundings.

He was in a cell with Anzu's friends. They were awake and staring frightfully at him.

"What are you staring at?" He snapped irritably.

"Why are you here?" asked Joey.

"Well I was hiding until Marik found me." He spat.

"Where was that?" he continued.

Bakura felt his patience wearing thin and his time wasting. He needed to get out and it needed to be now. He feared what Marik would do to Anzu.

"He came from the puzzle piece." Yugi answered.

Bakura stopped in his frantic search.

"How did you know that?"

"Because Yami told me you were in the puzzle before he was sent to the Shadow Realm. And I saw you standing behind Marik when he kissed Anzu." He explained.

"Hmm fine then. Have you attempted to escape?" He asked.

"Are you nuts? How the hell are we supposed to do that?" asked the boy with the one dice earring.

"I assume none of you have actually been in a place like this before?" He asked.

They all shook their heads.

"Very well. I guess I'll have to save your asses." He said as he looked along the wall.

"Why would you care what happens to us?" asked Joey.

"Because she would hate me for leaving you here." Bakura said simply.

He ignored the strange look Yugi gave him. Though he liked the darkness, he would be damned if he had to spend the rest of his life in this cold, dark, and damp cell while Marik continued to do as he pleased. He would not abandon her.

"Do you need any help?" Yugi asked timidly.

Bakura turned to him, his eyes narrowed in their usual slits as a slight smirk made its way on his face. "Yes…that would be good."

He began feeling the side of the wall for any trap door or block that led to an exit as Yugi told Joey to stand watch.

"What exactly are you looking for?" he asked.

"Any door or block that leads to an exit. There's always at least one in every cell." He answered, still trailing his hand along the wall.

"Heads up!"

Bakura stood straight and turned towards the barred wall. A few seconds later two guards and Marik appeared in the hall.

"Come to grace us with your presence?" Bakura sneered.

"Just getting a final look at my prisoners before their execution." He said smirking at me.

"What have you done with Anzu?" Yugi asked.

"Oh don't you worry about her, I'll be sure to take good care of her. I'm still surprised she gave you, of all people…you who are just like me, a place to hide." He said, turning to Bakura.

"That's because there is a difference between you and I; I killed because I had to. It was either that or get caught and be killed. You, on the other hand, kill for the fun of it. She didn't give me just a place to hide; she gave me more than that. Something very valuable to her." Bakura said, smirking at him.

Marik frowned at his words. "What are you talking about?"

"She not only gave me a place to hide but she gave herself to me…her innocence…willingly." He elaborated.

The door to the cell was already open and Marik dove at him. A bright glowing light appeared between them and sent Marik flying back into his guards.

"I see my Ring has decided to return to it's master." He said.

_It did it because I willed it to_

_**Ryou?**_

_Yes._

_**I thought you were sent to the Shadow Realm?**_

_No…like you, I took refuge. I retreated back to the Ring._

"Well..." Bakura began aloud. "It seems the Ring is not the only surprise."

Everyone looked on in confusion as the light appeared again and in Bakura's place stood an old friend.

"Ryou!"

He ignored the surprised cries of his friends and made his way towards Marik. The two guards stepped in his way but in the blink of an eye, they were gone and he proceeded on.

"You are gonna regret the day you decided to mess with us." He said then punched him hard in the face, rendering him unconscious.

He turned to the others, motioning them to follow.

"We must hurry." He said and moved towards the door. Everyone else hurried to follow.

"I thought you were in the Shadow Realm?" Yugi asked as they were running down the hall.

"No I wasn't. Like Bakura, I too took refuge somewhere. Except I was in the Ring. It took awhile before I was able to do anything. I'm glad I was able to get to Bakura when I did." He explained.

"So where are we going?" Joey asked.

"We can't try to rescue Anzu just yet, it's too risky. There is an old married couple outside in the city that Bakura would go to when he needed somewhere to stay. They are the only people left who would help anyone who could go up against Marik."

He said as they exited the palace. They stopped just outside the palace gates to take a breath. Ryou looked around, recalling the direction of the house then took off again. They didn't stop until they reached a house where Ryou impatiently knocked on the door. The door opened revealing a stout woman.

"Come in." she said and shut the door behind everyone.

"Bakura what is going on?" she asked.

Then she looked more closely at Ryou.

"Wait a minute you're not him…who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Ryou, I am Bakura's lighter half." He answered.

"Where is Bakura?" she asked.

There was a bright light.

"I am here." He said.

"What is going on?" she asked. "Who was that boy I was speaking to?"

Bakura sighed. "Ryou is my lighter half. We are like the two elements of life…he is good, I am evil. Don't worry he is completely trustworthy. And as for why we are here, we escaped from Marik and came here because I knew you would help." He explained.

"Oh yes your friends I'm so sorry." She scurried around the house, getting them all a change of clothes, something to eat then she moved on to set up places for them to sleep while they were eating.

"We will be safe here for a couple days." Bakura said then turned and left.

A dull candle light lit up the dark room in a two foot radius. A light breeze drifting through the window, slowly drying her tear stained face. She thought she hated him but now here she was, clearly admitting to herself that she loved him. 'God what is wrong with me!' she cried in her mind. 'I just want to get out of here. None of us deserved this.' She started to cry again, eventually crying herself to sleep. Her form was balled up tightly on the side and it slowly unclenched itself as she relaxed into a deep, exhausted sleep.

"So how exactly are we going to do this?" Ryou asked.

He was sitting behind Bakura in a transparent form.

"Well we are going to need to figure out a way quick cuz I'm sure he can't wait to get his hands on her." Bakura spat.

Ryou frowned in confusion. "How do you know he hasn't already?" He asked.

Bakura narrowed his eyes in irritation. "I just do." He replied.

Ryou looked at him strangely, noticing his strange behavior.

"Is there um…something you're not telling me?" Ryou asked.

"No." Bakura said. "Then let me ask you this, why do you care so much about what happens to Anzu? You never did before." Ryou asked.

Bakura narrowed his eyes, his mouth dropping in a deeper frown.

"Just because I fucked her doesn't mean I care." He said.

"You did what?" Ryou yelled.

"You heard me."

Ryou stared at him in disbelief, then an idea struck him. "Well I guess that would be a good thing for Marik to hear."

Bakura looked at Ryou suspiciously.

"I'm sure he'll just fuck her till her memory of you is erased and she's moaning his name and not yours."

This comment from him made Bakura snap. He grabbed Ryou by the throat and shoved him against the wall.

"Shut up! Shut the FUCK up! What the hell do you know?" Bakura yelled.

"I know you and no matter how you hide from the others I will always see right through you because I am you." Ryou replied.

Bakura blinked slowly as Ryou's words slowly sunk in. He let the boy go, knowing he was right and walked back to the window.

"Just what is she to you, Bakura?" Ryou asked.

Bakura sat in silence as he stared out the window, which happened to have a nice view of Marik's palace.

"Bakura?" Ryou pressed.

"I love her okay? Are you happy now? Happy now that my weakness is revealed?" Bakura asked angrily.

Ryou smiled softly at him. "No…I'm just happy that you actually found somebody who can love you and can actually tolerate you." He said.

Bakura scowled at him.

"Nobody will know unless you tell them." Ryou said.

Bakura sighed in defeat.

"I just don't want anything to happen to her. I want to get her out of there and away from him." He told Ryou sadly.

"I know. So do I." Ryou agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

Anzu was currently at war with her hair and her brush. After what seemed like forever she got the brush through her hair and sat besides the window so that the breeze could finish drying it. She thought of her friends and what might have come of them. She knew they had escaped. She over heard two guards who were standing in front of her door earlier talking about it rather loudly. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the door open then shut and a lock slide in place. She started when something touched her head. She looked behind her and saw nothing.

"I know someone's there. Come out." She demanded.

Before she could blink she was roughly pulled up and slammed against the wall. Then she was hit sharply across the face causing her to release a small, quiet cry of pain. Her vision blurred so she wasn't able to see at all. The only sense she could really rely on at the moment was her hearing.

"Are you ready my dear?" Came a dark voice.

Anzu felt the blood in her veins run cold and her stomach lurched as her heart constricted painfully.

* * *

"Are you okay, Bakura?" Yugi asked.

He shook his head as he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

_Bakura, what is it?_

**Something's wrong.**

_You mean with Anzu?_

**You feel it too?**

I felt him nod.

**He's with her. I can feel her fear and sense her pain.**

_We need to get to her now!_

"Are you ready yet?" Bakura all but snarled at the group before him.

"In a few more minutes," replied Yugi.

* * *

Anzu shrieked in pain as he whipped her again.

"If you'd stop fighting me, I might go easier on you." He said.

"Leave me alone." She growled.

He backhanded her, making a cut in the corner of her mouth.

"You're only making it harder on yourself." He said as he circled her half-sprawled form on the floor.

He grabbed her arm and threw her on the bed. He managed to catch her wrists and tied them to the bedposts.

"No!" She cried as she tugged at them, trying to loosen the bindings but to no avail.

"He may have gotten to you first but you will be mine." He said and began ripping her clothes from her body.

"Joey, you better move your ass faster or I'll come up there and make you. Believe me…you won't like it!" Bakura yelled up the stairs.

_You need to work on being more patient with people._

**Her life is on the line. I don't have time for patience or insolence!**

Joey came walking down the large staircase. "Keep your pants on Bakura geez!" he griped.

He nearly snapped. "If I didn't need you help I would pound your ass so far into the ground you'd be melting in the core of Earth!"

"C'mon Bakura, let's go."

* * *

Anzu screamed out when he ripped through her and was slapped. She pulled hard at her bounds, the headboard breaking under the stress. She didn't think it would hurt anymore after she had sex with Bakura but it did. God it hurt so much. She wanted him to stop so badly but knew no matter how much she begged he wouldn't. He enjoyed seeing her in pain and loved it even more if he was the one causing it.

"Don't even bother trying to call for him. He'll never come back. He doesn't care…nobody does." He whispered in her ear.

"You're…wrong…" she choked out. "They…will…come…"

Marik smirk down at her. "Really? Then why have they left you? Hmm? Is that how much they care? That they'd leave you with the enemy?" He chuckled darkly as he thrust harder and she screamed in pain.

"I trust them and believe in them." She cried.

He groaned as he released his seed inside her. She bit back a cry as he pulled out.

"We shall see…we shall see…" he said and went into her bathroom.

She rolled on her side and tried to push herself up but couldn't. There were already bruises forming on her arms and legs, along with the many lashes across her back where the blood had dried and the wounds began healing themselves.

* * *

"Where is the Puzzle kept?" Bakura asked.

Yugi shrugged.

"I'm assuming it's in his room. If we could just find Rishid he could tell us where that is." He said.

_Be calm Bakura, we'll find it._

It didn't take them long to find the man. Bakura grabbed him and shoved him roughly against the wall, with the blade of a dagger pressed hard into his throat. He gasped in shock at the sudden attack.

"You will keep quiet or I will not hesitate to kill you." He warned him, pressing the blade harder to prove his point.

"Rishid, where is Marik's room at?" Yugi rushed out.

"What for?" he asked, choking on a gasp as the dagger cut into his skin.

"I need to retrieve my puzzle." Yugi replied.

"I will…I will show you." He said, sighing in relief when Bakura released him.

We followed him down several hallways before he finally stopped at a door. He opened the door and walked in. Though they searched the entire room, they found nothing. Bakura growled in frustration as he gave a final sweep of the room with his eyes.

Something in the corner of his eye made him stop. He walked over to the wall and began to move his hand along it until it hit a latch. He activated it and a small painting on the next wall swung open. Walking over to it, he looked inside and he smirked. There in the center sat the incomplete Millennium Puzzle. Bakura pulled it out and gave it to Yugi, then turned to Rishid.

"All right now…take me to Anzu." He growled, anger reflecting in his eyes. He nodded and turned to the door.

* * *

Anzu hurt so much she could barely move. She tried vaguely to remember where the puzzle piece was so that Marik wouldn't "accidentally" discover it. 'Bakura, where are you?' she thought painfully. She nearly cried out when she found it in the headboard shelf and pushed it further into the back so that it was hidden completely.

"What are you doing?" asked a voice behind her.

She stiffened before trying to cover up her surprise. "Nothing. Something fell."

Before she could let go of the piece and pull her hand back, he roughly grabbed her wrist and jerked it towards him.

"Let go." She begged as she pulled at his tight grip.

He ignored as he tightened his grip, pressing his fingers against the tendons of her inner wrist to make her hand unwind around whatever object she was not wanting him to see. She whimpered as her fingers moved from her palm and examined it. He suppressed a growl as he looked at her.

"How long have you had this?" He asked.

Anzu was in such a state of shock she couldn't answer straightaway. 'It's over…it's all over.' She thought helplessly.

"How fucking long have you had Radamned piece?" He yelled.

"Since Yugi disappeared after the battle you and he had!" She cried.

"You little wench. I'm gonna making you regret disobeying me." He growled.

He backhanded her, making her fall against the bed. He grabbed a fistful of her hair, jerking her head up.

"It's really too bad, I had taken quite a liking to you." He said then he hit her again.

He was going to beat her to death, she knew it. He moved off the bed and slid his belt from his pants. He raised it and brought it sharply across her back. She screamed out as the tough leather cut through her skin across the gashes she already had.

* * *

They were coming down the hallway when a pained cry flooded through the walls. Bakura broke into a run and the others quickly followed. He went into a room and stopped, the others spreading out behind him.

They gasped at the sight before them.

Anzu lay nude on the ground, her back torn apart and bleeding. Marik stood over her with a belt hanging at his side. Bakura saw red and jumped on Marik in an instant. While he punched him to the ground, the others ran over to Anzu. Rishid took off his cloak and covered the broken girl, saving her dignity…or what was left of it. She opened her eyes a bit and glanced across the floor. There was the puzzle piece lying under the edge of the bed. She slid her arm from under the cloak, ignoring the strange looks from her friends and pointed.

"Yugi…" she whispered.

Yugi looked at her then followed her direction under the bed. He flattened half against the floor and looked under the bed. There was something under there, but he couldn't tell what it was. He reached under and grasped it. He sat up on his knees and looked at it; his eyes widened. It was the puzzle piece. He took the piece and added it to his puzzle completing it.

Unknown to everyone, including Bakura, Ryou had gone into the piece so that he could do what he planned. He closed his eyes and concentrated hard. After a few minutes, a mist came before and formed into a body of flesh, blood, and bone.

"Hello Yami." A gentle voice greeted.

He turned his head in the direction of the voice and saw Ryou.

"Ryou? Where am I?" He asked.

"Don't you recognize your own soul room when you see it?" He asked.

Looking around Yami confirmed it was his soul room.

"Look we don't have much time. We need you to get rid of Marik once and for all." He said.

Yami frowned, his eyebrows deepened with worry. "I wasn't able to before…what makes you think I can now?" He asked.

"Oh I believe you will. After you see what he did to Anzu." Ryou told him and then disappeared.

Now interested, Yami immediately took over without warning Yugi.

[What the hell happened! Where am I!]

He smirked at Yugi's reaction.

[[calm down little Yugi]] He said.

[Yami?] He gasped.

[[Yes. We will speak later but right now I have something to take care of.]]

Yugi nodded and stayed quiet, watching what was going on through my eyes. He squatted down to Anzu's level and put his hand on her head. She looked up and a fresh new set of tears entered her eyes.

"What did he do?" He asked.

She shrugged her shoulders trying to move the cloak down so he grabbed the top of it and carefully moved it to uncover her back. His eyes widened at the state of her back then he covered it back up.

"What else?"

"H…raped…e" She said breathily.

The poor girl could barely able to speak more than one word.

"…kura…"

He blinked. "What?" He asked.

She took a deep breath. "…where?..." she continued.

"She wants Bakura." Rishid said.

"Thank you." He said glancing at him then looked back at her. "I'll go get him."

Yami stood and looked for him. He was on the other side of the bed. He walked around the bed and saw him deliver a hard kick to Marik's ribs, knocking him off his hands and knees. Yami ran up and grabbed Bakura, trapping his arms behind his back.

"Bakura?" He called.

"I'll kill you, you bastard!" He yelled, trying to kick him again. "Let me go!" he yelled.

He jerked from Yami's grasp and spun around. His face took on a brief look of surprise before he masked it with his usual look.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he growled.

"I will take care of Marik…" He began, his eyes narrowing at my suggestion.

"You…take care of Anzu."

His face fell.

"She needs you more." He said.

He turned and jumped on the bed, running over it to get to Anzu. Then he turned to face Marik, who was now rising to his knees.

"Well, well…we met again." He almost laughed at the look on his face.

He was done for and he knew it.


	8. Chapter 8

"Funny how fate can come back and bite you in the ass." Yami said as he stared down at him.

"How the hell did you get here? I thought I got rid of you." Marik said, coughing as he spit up blood.

"Well you thought wrong. Ryou actually was the one who summoned me back. Apparently someone hasn't been behaving too well in my absence." He said mockingly.

Bakura ran across the bed and dropped to his knees beside Anzu who had been turned on her side so that Mai and Serenity could wrap her back. He put his hand on her cheek so that she would open her eyes. As soon as she did, they began tearing up again but she fought against them, knowing he hated it. She moved to sit up but he stopped her.

"No you need to let them finish." He whispered.

She slightly nodded her head as she carefully moved back down. Soon the two girls were done and they had the guys turn around so they could add a final wrap covering from the top of her breast to right above her belly button, covering the wounds of her back. Bakura took off his shirt and helped Anzu put it on then buttoned it up for her. Once he was done she collapsed against him, hugging his waist tightly and pressing her face into his chest trying not to cry.

"I knew you would come."

He carefully wrapped his arms around her, ensuring her safety and protection.

"It's all right to cry." He whispered to her as he kissed the top of her head. And at that she started as she hugged him tighter.

Yami heard her on the side of the room and his heart swelled with joy when he saw her in Bakura's arms.

_She was going to be just fine._

"Well Marik it seems your time is coming to a close. You'll regret ever messing with me or my friends." Yami said.

"My only regret _Pharaoh_...is not killing that albino rat when I had the chance." Marik spat.

Bakura snorted from the other side of the bed. "Like you could stand against me?" he asked.

Marik chuckled. "You are such a fool. I let you escape."

"And that was your mistake." Yami said as he turned away.

As soon as he turned his back, Marik jumped up and launched himself at Yami.

"Yami, look out!" Yugi cried.

As soon as Yami turned around, Marik was being knocked to the ground by Bakura. They had to pull Bakura off or else he'd kill him. Yami still wanted Marik to be alive after all while in the Shadow Realm.

Anzu had crawled onto the bed and was now looking down at Marik.

"You stupid bitch! I loved you and you betrayed me!" he growled.

"But I don't love you, and…I never did…and I couldn't even if I tried. You are getting what you deserve and you won't hurt another person ever again." Anzu told him, choking back her cries then she turned to Yami. "Please make sure he doesn't come back."

Bakura sat beside her and pulled her into a loving embrace. She turned her head away, not wanting to watch. She heard an agonizing cry as the room filled up with a sense of darkness and then it was gone. When Anzu looked back up he was gone. Then Yami turned to Bakura and Anzu.

"I'm sorry to do this." He began.

'What is he talking about?' Bakura thought as Anzu's face took on a look of worry.

"I am sorry that you all had to be put through this and because of me." He said.

"Nobody's blaming you Yami." Anzu began. "I don't."

Then she looked up at Bakura silently saying with her eyes to say something. "And I chose to duel Marik, that was my doing and because of that I almost lost Ryou. And if it weren't for him I wouldn't be here." Bakura added.

Then a transparent Ryou appeared beside Yami. "But you didn't lose me. I was already prepared for that duel and was ready for any possible outcome. Under that tough exterior you do have a heart and you do care about other people. You showed that when you took the hit for me when you went up against Yugi and then just now with the way you so viciously kicked Marik's ass and then how you carefully tended to Anzu when in another time, you wouldn't have cared if she lived or died. Those actions made you more of a man than anything else." Ryou explained to him calmly. Bakura looked at him with such an expression that he almost mimicked Ryou's innocent look.

"Bakura?" Yami started.

Bakura flicked his gaze to the former Pharaoh giving him his attention.

"I am only doing this because I truly feel you won't cause harm to anyone just because you want to how you used to." He said.

Bakura frowned and turned his head completely Yami's direction. "What are you getting at, Pharaoh?" Bakura spat.

"I am willing to separate you and Ryou." He said.

Both Ryou and Bakura had a surprised look on their face, obviously neither of them expected him to say that.

"But it's only if both of you are willing." He continued.

Ryou looked over at Bakura who was currently staring at the ground as if thinking over it. He didn't really care if they were separated or not. It was entirely up to Bakura. But the thought of having his body back with Bakura in it was very appealing to him.

Bakura raised his head, looking Yami square in the eye. "Will there be any complications?" He asked.

"I'm pretty sure you won't be missing anything valuable." Joey joked.

Bakura sent a dangerous glare in the blonde's direction, shutting him up.

"That's not what I meant, mutt!" He growled.

"No there won't be any problems. You two will be just like another set of twins. It'll be like you've had your own bodies all along." Yami told him.

"All right then," Bakura paused. "I'll do it.

* * *

It had been a year now.

_When I am lost_

A year since Marik was destroyed.

_You shine a light for me and set me free._

Now Anzu was able to live peacefully with only memories of his torture and abuse…but those were slowly fading away with time.

_When I am low_

_You wash away my tears_

And she had Bakura, who every night would remind her how much he loved her and she enjoyed the endless hours of it.

_And take me through_

_The loneliness_

_And emptiness_

_Through the darkest night_

_Somehow I survive_

_Through it all_

Though he seemed far from it, he was the angel sent to save her from her never-ending despair.

_When you tell me I'm the only one you need_

_Sweet and tenderly_

He shined his light brightly into her life and gave her the will and need to live again.

_And your love_

_Breaks away the clouds surrounding me_

_All I have I want to give to thee_

And since then, he was always by her side and never let her down. He would comfort her on nights the past came back to haunt her.

_If I should fall_

_Your love is strong enough to life me up_

_If I'm afraid_

_You chase away my tears_

She would hold him tightly, begging him to never let go as she sobbed against his chest.

_And take me to_

_A brighter place_

_Beyond the rain_

_And I feel alright_

_Because you're by my side_

_Through it all_

He would hold her tight, running his hand through her hair with promises of his protection and undying love. He always relieved her pain.

_When you tell me I'm the only one you need_

_Sweet and tenderly_

_And your love_

_Breaks away the clouds surrounding me_

_All I have I want to give to thee_

Slowly and surely her cries would settle as she drifted back into a deep peaceful sleep. Never waking again until morning.

_You take me through_

_The loneliness and emptiness_

_And I feel alright_

_Cause you're by my side_

_Through it all_

He knew that being with her meant he had to accept her friends and let go any grudges that he once had.

_You tell me I'm the only one you need_

_Sweet and tenderly_

_And your love_

_Just breaks away the clouds surrounding me_

_And baby all I have I want to give to thee_

He loved her and would continue until their dying day.

_Want to give you all of my love_

_Now and forever my love_

_All I have I want to give to thee_

* * *

And now it's over. I'm really sorry for the long wait on this, life decided it wanted to be first for awhile =/. The song here at the end is _Music Box _by Mariah Carey from the album, _Music Box_. I am working on the next chapter of _Hate Me, It's Easier_. That has been a slow work in progress as I'm trying to figure out where I wanna go now with it. I've kinda got an idea but gotta work on it some more.


End file.
